bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiyori Sarugaki (Reigai)
This Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) is modeled after Hiyori Sarugaki (猿柿 ひよ里, Sarugaki Hiyori) a former Lieutenant of the 12th Division. She serves as Lieutenant of the 12 Division, under Kaito Kurui. She is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Hiyori is a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in long pigtails that hang down. Hiyori wears a standard Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), with her lieutenants armband on her left arm. Despite her thuggish attitude, she's noted to have a "cute face", enhanced by her freckles under her eyes. Her notable trait is a small "fang" on the left side of her mouth, that has earned her the nickname "snaggletooth". Personality Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a Lieutenant, despite the fact that Shinji outranked her back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper and getting into fights. Having viewed her former Kirio Hikifune as a motherly figure, Hiyori was quite hurt by her departure and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori also seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training, she never succeeded in making Ichigo call her "Hiyori-san" (Miss Hiyori). Though she calls Ichigo and Shinji "dumbass" amongst other names. History Note: For the original Hiyori's history, go here Hiyori Sarugaki#History This Reigai model was created in a manner similar to Nemu Kurotsuchi. Kaito Kurui, current Captain of Division 12, created her from left over crystallized reiatsu from the Soul Society. After creating her, she was one of the successful Reigai, and he decided, with permission from the Captain-Commander, to allow her to serve as his Lieutenant. Plot Note: For the original Hiyori's plot involvement, go here Hiyori Sarugaki#Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Hakuda Expert: Hiyori is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter who commonly use various kicks in combination with her Zanpakutō to take out opponents. She has highly aggressive tendencies often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. She has enough skill to hold her own against a dangerous inmate from the Maggot's Nest who had taken her hostage. :*'Gatoringu Jidanda' (ガトリング地団駄, Gatling Mad-Stomping): A technique that has Hiyori do multiple foot stomps on the target's face. The technique is powerful enough to send an opponent flying and completely shatter a Visored's hollow mask. :*'Sūpā Harisen Surippa' (スーパーハリセンスリッパ, Super Harisen Slipper): A technique that Hiyori uses by simply smacks her target with her sandal with enough force that it sends him flying through a nearby wall and a powerful Kidō barrier. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable having spent time as a lieutenant in the . Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable as she channels alot of her attitude and anger into her attack. :*'Suikawari' (西瓜割, "Watermelon Splitting"): a technique where Hiyori comes down with her sword upon the head of a hollow with enough sport to cleanly cut down through the head and mask with ease. Enhanced Strength: Hiyori as shown on numerous occasions to be able to beat up experienced using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill surprising those she attacks. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Reigai, her Reiatsu is enhanced beyond her normal counterparts, even stronger than Hiyori as a Visored. Her spiritual energy is pink in color. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away Zanpakutō Hiyori's Zanpakutō is standard in appearance, even though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her not-so-girlish personality. She wears it by her belt. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Navigation Category:Female Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Reigai Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon to Fanon